Kisses in the Woods
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Bryan wants to be alone but Garland wants answers from Bryan. As they say, actions speaks louder then words. Bryan/Garland


**A/N:** I have taken this story from another one that I was writing and I'm still deciding on whether not I want to attempt to try writing another multi-fic. But anyway, here's something to take a few mintues (unless you are slow reader) out of your life that you won't get back, so enjoy.

**Warnings:** Mentions of a fight, little to no swearing (can't remember) and of course, this is a yaoi, so if you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. I merely borrowing to waste other peoples time.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The lone figure that had been watching the clear sunset sky, scowled as his peace was disturbed. He had come to this clearing somewhere in the woods to be alone, not to have someone bother him. What part of being classes as anti-social, psychopath did the other teams not get?

Bryan turned on the rock he was sitting on and glared at the intruder, silently telling the other to leave. His glare hardened as the other figure walks closer, obviously not caring that the lilac haired teen was in a bad mood or not.

"Oliver saved you some food," Garland announced leaning against the rock that Bryan had perched himself on. Bryan noticed that the slightly younger teen had changed from his torn clothes and that his busted lip had stopped bleeding. A dark bruise was easily seen on the firm jaw and his right eye was lightly blackened but not swollen.

Bryan, himself, was also bruised and he was sure that his nose was broken. His shirt was bloody since Bryan had taken it off and used it to stop his nose from bleeding everywhere and his jacket lay next to him. The oldest teen had known this whole get-together of all the teams in a mansion in the middle in of nowhere until the press and everything died down was a very bad idea.

Especially since those who had not participated in the last tournament or in the fight against Boris were also allowed to come.

The younger teen glanced around, a small smile appearing. He must admit that Bryan had found a nice spot to come to. There is a small pond in the middle surrounded by rocks of all sizes. Going out a little bit over the pond is an old little broken bridge, no doubt it was built for someone to go and fish on. There were flowers of all kinds everywhere and the only noticeable noises where that of nature.

"Why were you holding back earlier?" Garland asked. It had bothered him that Bryan had held back. Not a lot of the others had noticed it, but since Garland had been the one actually fighting the Russian male, he could tell. After all, Tala had bragged about his team knowing quite a few different styles of fighting.

Bryan looked over at the pond after hearing a splash, and managed to catch the sight of the fish jumping again. "Who said I was?" He replied, scowling as Garland helped himself up on the rock.

"Me."

Bryan snorted, turning his head towards the other. "How would you know how well I fight if we never fought before?" He asked in amusement.

"According to Tala, you all know Tai Kwan Do, Systema, Boxing, Kick Boxing, and street fighting just to name the few," Garland answered, "Also according to him, he was the best at everything in the abbey and that you came into second place which is why you two were chosen for the team."

Bryan chuckled, looking over at the younger teen before looking at the fishes jumping in the water again. Garland frowned as he noticed that Bryan had yet to answer his question but before he could ask again, the other teen asked another of his questions. "Why did _you_ hold back?"

"I asked you first," Garland shot back, not really caring that he sounded childish.

"Because I just did."

"That's not an answer," Garland muttered, glaring at the other. Bryan smirked but instead of replying, he pushed himself of the rock and gathered his stuff. Garland quickly jumped off the rock, hurrying after lilac haired teen. They walked in silence, the sun setting at a seemingly faster rate now. Just before they got to the edge of the woods, Bryan stopped and turned to slightly smaller teen, cocking his head to the side as if in thought.

Bryan stepped closer to Garland who refused to step back even though the older teen's face was inches from his. "You really wanna know why, don't you?" Garland swallowed nervously, but nodded. Bryan chuckled as he suddenly shoved Garland into a tree. Garland gasped in surprised but before he could do anything else, Bryan crushed their lips together. It wasn't what Garland would call a gentle kiss and it didn't last long as Bryan pulled back. The older teen stepped back, allowing Garland to have his personal space back.

Bryan watched as the gray-haired teen opened and shut his mouth several times, his light purple eyes wide in shock. "Don't tell anyone about my secret hiding place, if you don't mind." With that said Bryan turned around and shoved the bushes aside and left the woods, leaving Garland to stumble after him still in shock.

* * *

A quiet knock brought Bryan out of thoughts. "Who is it?" Bryan snapped, as the person knocked again. The door opened and Garland slipped in, a determined look gracing his features. Bryan glanced at his alarm clock, frowning as it shown 1:30 am. What the hell was the stuck-up teen doing up at this time of night? "You're up pretty late," Bryan commented looking back at the other over his reading glasses as Garland sat down on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?" Garland studied the other. Bryan sat on top of the covers in only his boxers, a book in his hand and his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Garland hated to admit it but Bryan looked hot with the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and the emerald green eyes looking over the top of the glasses with messy hair in nothing but silky boxers. Garland was sure that if Bryan were to wear a suit and fix his hair a bit, he would be able to pass a professor.

"Reading," Bryan replied, waving the book. Marking the spot in the book, he set it down on the bedside table and the glasses soon followed. Bryan sat up a little more, giving Garland his undivided attention. After all, something told Bryan he was going to enjoy this.

The younger teen shifted slightly before turning to look at the other. "Why did you kiss me?" Bryan chuckled leaned forward, his face once again close to the slightly smaller teens.

"Because," Bryan whispered, a small grin making its way on his lips which were brushing over Garland's, "I wanted to." With that, he crushed his lips against Garland's again. This time, the kiss was more gentle then the one earlier and lasted longer. Garland made sure of that as his hands grabbed at the lilac strands, pushing their lips together harder. Bryan wrapped an arm around the smaller teen's waist and pulled him so that Garland straddled him, never once breaking the kiss.

Bryan nipped at Garland's lower lip gently as to not hurt the cut too badly and Garland replied by opening his mouth. Bryan wasted no time in exploring the warm cavern but Garland didn't allow him to explore too much as he started a battle of dominance. Soon they parted, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. "So," Garland muttered, burying his face into Bryan's neck, enjoying the warmth of the other. "Now that you got what you wanted, where does that leaves us?"

"I don't know about you, but," Bryan answered, forcing the other to look at him, "It left me wanting more." With that, Bryan flipped them over and crushed his lips with the other's yet again and Garland just kissed back with just as much eager as the teen on top of him.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure what to call the story but if anyone have any ideas, I'm open for suggestions. Also, if you something mispelled or something, don't be afraid of telling me. Hoped you enjoyed it either way.


End file.
